


Смысл жизни - теория и практика

by Arasi, Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Внимание: посмертное кесарево, смерть беременной женщины.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное начало третьего сезона: новым "неважным номером" становится некто важный, все летит к черту, враги наступают на пятки.</p><p>Примечание: случаи посмертного кесарева сечения известны еще с античности</p><p> </p><p>Текст написан в соавторстве с Arasi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смысл жизни - теория и практика

23 апреля.

 

В маленьком кафе шумно. Студенты за угловым столиком смеются и дурачатся, таскают друг у друга пончики. Официантка смотрит на них неодобрительно. Пожилая пара у стойки ведет неспешный разговор за кофе; женщина хмурится, качает головой, а мужчина продолжает говорить, уверенно и твердо. Троица у окна занята играми на планшете, звук отключить и не подумали. В центре за столиком на двоих сидят миловидная темнокожая женщина и мальчик, по-видимому, ее сын. Женщина пьет кофе, а парнишка доедает сэндвич. У стены за стойкой расположился еще один посетитель — полноватый лысый мужчина в бежевой куртке. Но камера, висящая под потолком, не видит его. Это место — единственное — попадает в слепую зону.  
Если задуматься, то все дело в идеях. Нет ничего более объемного для наполнения собственной жизни, чем идея. Можно привязывать к себе людей или найти любимую работу, можно быть волонтером в приюте или ловить преступников, но без идеи все это просто суета. Люди предают и умирают, работа рано или поздно обнаруживает недостатки, спасение животных продвигается всегда медленнее их уничтожения, а преступники выходят под залог. Но если есть идея, все приобретает смысл: можно с радостью встретить предательство, плевать на недостатки работы, самоотверженно спасать и служить, пока не кончится жизнь. Жизнь конечна, а идеи бессмертны.  
В этом вся суть. Вот, например, детектив Картер...  
— Я тебя отвезу, — Джосс Картер улыбается и машет рукой официантке, прося принести счет. Несмотря на видимую жизнерадостность под глазами у нее черные круги. Совмещать долг матери и долг полицейского непросто.  
— Ну ма-ам! — Тейлор кривит лицо. — Мы по дороге встретимся с Тедди, я ему обещал.  
— А если я позвоню учителю, он подтвердит, что вы с Тедди отправились на урок? — притворно сурово интересуется мать.  
— Стопроцентно.  
— Ну тогда ладно. Удачного дня!  
Она провожает сына взглядом, а когда оборачивается, видит приветливую улыбку мужчины, сидящего за столиком у стены. Тот салютует Картер чашкой кофе и жестом предлагает пересесть.  
— Я надеялась, мы больше не встретимся, — Картер тревожно озирается, ей кажется, все взгляды в кафе устремлены на них.  
— У меня для вас есть небольшой подарок, детектив, — Элаис отпивает из чашки. — Вы помогли мне, а я добра не забываю.  
— Если бы я тебя больше никогда не видела, это был бы самый лучший подарок, — горячо заверяет собеседника Картер, которая до сих пор может детально вспомнить поворот, у которого она по собственной воле высадила опасного преступника.  
— А я думаю, вам понравится, — Элаис снова улыбается. — В конце концов, мой долг как гражданина предупредить о готовящемся преступлении. Вы знаете, как происшедшее с Егоровыми потрясло город. У наших русских друзей сейчас передел власти, и все причастные готовятся участвовать.  
— Ты узнал что-то определенное?  
— У меня было много времени, и крайне интересная тема для размышлений. Вы знаете, что я не испытываю любви к Эйч Ар. Мы отказались сотрудничать уже довольно давно, но с некоторых пор даже меня заинтересовало, кто стоит во главе этой организации. Насколько я знаю, вам это тоже небезразлично.  
Картер коротко кивает, а рука под столом непроизвольно сжимается в кулак.  
Идеи делают жизнь осмысленной. Хороший коп не просто выполняет свою работу, он исповедует идею порядка. Понимание этого порядка может быть разным, но идея одна — разложить по полочкам жизнь города, сделать улицы безопасными. Идея наполняет работу, на нее становится не жаль времени и сил. Проблема в том, что с определенного момента идея становится смыслом жизни, подменяет его. Бесконечность идеи — это воронка, втягивающая жизнь в одно мгновение. Цели конечны, а идеи не имеют конца. Коп наводит порядок в своем участке, в своем районе, в своем городе, а дальше его ждет только клеймо международного террориста. Потому что у власть имущих другие идеи.  
Детектив Картер пока в середине пути.  
— Сейчас Эйч Ар надеется найти новых союзников вместо погибших Егоровых. Наиболее перспективный кандидат, с которым согласно большинство, — Игорь Петров, владелец сети баров в Бруклине. До последнего времени он отвечал за наркотрафик и поставки нелегалок для публичных домов, но смерть конкурента развязала ему руки. Я выяснил, что Петров не горит желанием строить отношения с Эйч Ар, и они решили его немного стимулировать. Элаис вынимает из кармана свернутый листок и подталкивает его Картер. — Завтра из дома Петрова похитят женщину, албанку, пребывающую на территории Штатов незаконно. Ее отвезут по этому адресу. Похищение санкционировано и организовано главой Эйч Ар, и исполнять поручение будут самые доверенные лица. Было бы неплохо допросить их в участке, так ведь?  
Джосс не глядя берет лист и засовывает во внутренний карман куртки. Элаис допивает кофе и аккуратно опускает чашку на блюдце.  
— Ты знаешь имя, так ведь? — спрашивает Картер, смотря в глаза собеседнику. — Ты знаешь имя этого ублюдка.  
— И вы его обязательно узнаете, детектив, — ласково говорит Элаис. — Люди, которые будут сегодня ночью по этому адресу, скажут вам. Надо только правильно спросить, — он вынимает из бумажника пару купюр и кладет на стол рядом с чашкой. — Впрочем, вы можете узнать его и сейчас, если немного подумаете. Знаете, Кэл Бичер на удивление наивно доверял своему крестному отцу и часто воспринимал сведения, полученные от него, как руководство к действию.  
— Квин... — потрясенно шепчет Картер.  
— Удачи, детектив, — Элаис встает и не спеша направляется к дверям. Картер даже не смотрит, куда он ушел. Она вытаскивает из кармана телефон и судорожно, едва попадая по кнопкам, набирает знакомый номер.  
— Джон? У меня есть новости.  
...  
В Нью-Йорке больше миллиона брошенных зданий разной степени сохранности. Это старинные кинотеатры, которые никто не выкупил, закрытые клубы, пустые выставочные залы и захламленные библиотеки. В одних нашли пристанище бездомные, другие облюбовали голубиные стаи, и большинство просто не существуют для взгляда среднестатистического горожанина. Если сооружение в один прекрасный день не взлетит на воздух, перепугав всю округу, люди годами будут идти мимо, не замечая заколоченных окон и вечных строительных лесов.  
Это очень удобно.  
Риз стоит сбоку от монитора, немного пригнувшись к экрану. Ему неудобно, но это дань привычке. Гарольд не может повернуть шею, а стоять у него за спиной — значит вызывать повышенную нервозность. Быть в поле зрения и не загораживать экран — оптимальный вариант. От звонка телефона Финч дергается и тревожно смотрит на Риза. Джон касается наушника, слушает и коротко роняет:  
— Не сейчас, Картер, — терпеливо слушает ответ. — Нет. У нас другие дела, — и выключает телефон.  
Очередной иррелевантный номер. Только теперь на Риза с монитора смотрит лицо Гарольда Рена.  
Финч сворачивает окно и начинает что-то набирать в поисковике. Он молчит, уголок рта оттянут к низу, и Джон просто ждет, не комментируя происходящее. На экран выскакивает страница с последними новостями. Гарольд успевает что-то заметить и щелкнуть мышкой, его дыхание сбивается, а на мониторе разворачивается сегодняшняя передовица — пожар в психиатрической клинике. Двое погибших, десять пропавших без вести. И Риз точно уверен, что в списках исчезнувших пациентов есть знакомая фамилия.  
— Мисс Гроувз сменила дислокацию, — голос у Финча слегка подрагивает.  
— Для поджога и побега мало хакерских навыков. Ей наверняка помогли. Какова официальная версия причины пожара? — Риз пытается сообразить, известен ли Рут адрес библиотеки, если она ломала компьютер Финча.  
— Взрыв газа, — откликается Гарольд, вчитываясь, кажется, уже в полицейские отчеты. Джон хмыкает. Знакомо звучит.  
— Что ж, мистер Риз, — преувеличенно спокойно произносит Финч, все так же глядя в экран. — Я думаю, вам следует поехать на место происшествия, чтобы побеседовать с полицейскими и персоналом клиники.  
Риз видит его бесстрастное лицо, прямую спину и слегка дрожащие пальцы, лежащие на клавиатуре. Раздражение в считанные секунды разгоняется почти до бешенства. Он обходит стол и смотрит на Гарольда, пока тот не поднимает глаза.  
— Финч, — обманчиво спокойно говорит Джон. — Твое самопожертвование меня достало. Взгляд Гарольда безмятежен, и это бесит еще больше.  
— Мистер Риз, что вы...  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты послал меня проверять и беседовать, я попал в засаду, — перебивает его Джон. — Организованную тобой же. Я не знаю, как в этот раз ты хочешь подставиться из-за своего идиотского чувства вины, но у тебя это не выйдет.  
Финч отводит глаза и поправляет очки. Ризу очень хочется хорошенько тряхнуть его за воротник.  
— Джон...  
— Я остаюсь здесь, Финч. — сообщает Риз, припечатывая ладонями ни в чем не повинный стол. В комнате повисает тишина, Гарольд отшатывается от монитора, а Медведь недоуменно скулит, приподнявшись на подстилке. — Ты не усыновил меня, а нанял, — еще тише продолжает Джон. — Вот и не мешай мне работать. Мое прошлое — это полностью моя ответственность. Чтобы ты не думал, случившееся со мной было закономерно. Твоей вины здесь нет, и я не позволю тебе влезть в это дерьмо в одиночку в качестве извинения. Рут на свободе. Черта с два я оставлю тебя одного.  
Финч потрясенно молчит. Риз отходит к окну, вынимая из кармана телефон, едва не ломая его в кулаке. Нервы ни к черту, и он только что сделал выговор Финчу в первый раз за всю историю их сотрудничества. Но, видит бог, Гарольд этого заслуживает. В комнате за его спиной все еще напряженная тишина: ни стрекота клавиатуры, ни стука собачьих лап. Взгляд Финча, кажется, ввинчивается в спину. Джон набирает номер Фаско.  
...  
— О, давно тебя не слышно было, Бэтмен! — Фаско оглядывается, но, кажется, никто в его сторону не смотрит.  
— У меня к тебе есть просьба, Лайонелл. Слышал о пожаре? — голос на том конце провода против обыкновения серьезен.  
— Взрыв в психушке? Конечно. Спасатели до сих пор разгребают то, что осталось. А что, у тебя там приятели?  
— Что-то вроде. Съезди туда и пообщайся с коллегами. Меня интересует все, что ты сможешь накопать по этому случаю.  
— Эй, а кого я должен искать? — возмущается детектив.  
— А ты придумай что-нибудь, — советуют ему. Телефон тут же замолкает.  
Фаско чертыхается и пробивает по базе адрес. Клиника «Ориентал» — частное заведение, довольно неплохое. Для психов с богатенькими родственниками. И находится не так далеко.  
Стук каблуков отвлекает его от поисков. В отдел буквально влетает Картер и тут же бросается к его столу.  
— Фаско, ты мне нужен!  
Лайонелл разводит руками.  
— Извини, но если прямо сейчас, то меня уже ангажировали. Чудо-парень звонил, как обычно, очень важно и очень срочно.  
Картер разочарованно качает головой.  
— Позарез нужна пара-тройка хороших копов. Не посоветуешь? — она подчеркивает голосом слово «хороших». Фаско морщится.  
— Картер, ты в какое дерьмо опять лезешь? Только что выпуталась! — он понижает голос и добавляет — Не боишься, что твои идеи опасны для здоровья?  
— Когда я выкапывала труп в Ойстер-бэй, тебя мое здоровье не волновало, — шипит в ответ Картер.  
Когда кто-то сомневается в правильности твоих поступков — это всегда раздражает. Одержимость в каком-то смысле — логичное продолжение идеи. Цель может требовать усилий, но она никогда не заведет дальше определенного предела. Идеи же фатальны. Они застят глаза, заставляют бежать так долго и так быстро, как только можно. Проблема в том, что цель без человека не существует, слишком уж она специфична, слишком зависит от носителя. Идеи же бесконечны, и на носителя им плевать. Всегда найдется человек с дефицитом смысла жизни, на которого можно перескочить с еще теплого трупа. Детектив Картер потеряла слишком многих, чтобы отказаться от своих убеждений.  
Фаско только опускает взгляд. Он устал спорить на эту тему.  
— Если выгорит — сам узнаешь, — говорит Картер, немного успокоившись. — Черкни мне пару имен, это ведь несложно.  
Ворча, Фаско пишет ей координаты тройки парней, которые если не чисты, как ангелы, то близко к тому. Картер бормочет благодарности и уносится прочь.  
На месте оказывается, что «Ориентал» пострадала не так сильно, как кажется по фотографиям. Из двух крыльев здания одно почти полностью уцелело, зато сгорели сервера и архив. Клиника располагается в живописном парке, и теперь пейзаж напоминает декорации к какой-нибудь военной драме: веселая зелень, дымящиеся развалины и куча людей в форме. То тут, то там мелькают яркие пятна машин службы спасения, пожарная команда сворачивает шланги, полиция отгоняет любопытствующих. Кто-то, конечно, уже снимает происходящее на камеру в телефоне. Сюжеты о катастрофах и психических аномалиях пользуются большой популярностью в интернете.  
В таких клиниках размещаются те, кому не слишком повезло с идеей. Смысл жизни — прожорливая штука, поэтому Лайонелл Фаско старается о нем не думать. Все живы, здоровы, и слава богу. Горящие глаза — не символ внутреннего света, а показатель пустоты. Кроме огня очередной мании, в человеке ничего не остается. И в зависимости от качества идеи носитель оказывается или на вершине жизни, или в сумасшедшем доме. В сущности, разница невелика, а уж для самого человека она практически не существует. Детектив с удовольствием засунул бы в подобную клинику парочку знакомых идеалистов.  
Фаско еще по дороге созванивается с Гарри Митчеллом, старым приятелем по академии. Тот работает как раз в этом районе и с радостью соглашается поболтать. Они встречаются у нетронутой части здания, куда на время переселены все пациенты и врачи. У Гарри на щеке полоса сажи, он растрепан и явно не выспался.  
— Тебе-то какое дело до этой заварушки? — спрашивает он сразу после обмена приветствиями. — Ты же вроде в убойном сейчас.  
Фаско пожимает плечами и выдает заранее заготовленную ложь:  
— Да есть на примете один мужик, который балуется взрывами. Очень уж знакомая картинка. Слышал про взрыв в Нью-Йорке месяца полтора назад?  
— Семтекс, — понимающе кивает Митчелл. — Да, мы подозреваем, что газ тут не причем, но следов пока не нашли. Знатно рвануло, до сих пор завал разбирают.  
— Погибшие есть?  
— Двое, сестра и пациент. Не повезло. Больше разбежалось, до сих пор по округе ищут.  
— Мда, — хмыкает Фаско. — Нелегко, небось, найти психа в Нью-Йорке.  
Гарри смеется. Любой горожанин на его месте посмеялся бы.  
В Нью-Йорке на каждом столбе расположено по камере — все ради национальной безопасности. Всеобщая параноидальность захватывает новые территории: социальные сети, программы отслеживания по телефону, камеры наблюдения в домах, во дворах, на чердаках и в подвалах. Так кто же теперь более нездоров — пациенты психиатрической клиники с их «неправильными» идеями или добрые горожане, день и ночь следящие друг за другом?  
Об этом тоже лучше не задумываться, как и о смысле жизни.  
— Что, кстати, с камерами наблюдения? — спохватывается Фаско.  
Гарри хмурится.  
— Тут совсем странно. Сервера рванули, но пост охраны в другом месте. А записей с камер нет — пропали. О дне пожара теперь ничего выяснить нельзя, только показания очевидцев. Фаско поднимает бровь.  
— Думаешь, это диверсия?  
— Похоже на то. Иначе бы эти ребята тут не рыскали.  
Гарри указывает куда-то себе за спину, и Лайонелл замечает с десяток парней в костюмах, которые деловито обследуют развалины и дают какие-то указания спасателям.  
— Это что, федералы? — спрашивает он. Гарри снова пожимает плечами.  
— А черт их знает. Мне не докладывались, но вроде большие шишки. Можешь у них спросить про своего мужика.  
— Ага. Спасибо, друг, — Лайонелл кивает и направляется подальше от ребят в костюмах, сообщать информацию.  
Ему кажется, что у Риза с очкариком что-то стряслось, потому что голос у Джона слишком напряженный. Он внимательно слушает, не перебивая, а потом уточняет:  
— То есть все архивы уничтожены?  
— Ни одного имени, — подтверждает Фаско. — Слушай, а эти парни в костюмах, случайно, не вашим же делом интересуются?  
— Спасибо, Лайонелл, — говорит Риз и вешает трубку.  
...  
Если у вас паранойя — это не значит, что за вами не следят.  
Все следят за всеми. И дело даже не в спецслужбах — тщательнее всего мы следим друг за другом. Высматриваем, вынюхиваем и страшно возмущаемся, когда ловим на том же другого человека. Говорят, это проверка на доверие.  
Хотя какое уж тут доверие, если чужой взгляд в спину ощущается как дуло пистолета, даже когда смотрит на тебя друг.  
Финч бодро стучит по клавишам. Риз отворачивается от окна и подходит к столу.  
— Слышал? — спрашивает он.  
— Естественно, мистер Риз, — Гарольд смотрит в монитор, на котором всплывают окна, слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то прочитать. Пальцы у него больше не дрожат. — Я думаю, люди, о которых говорил детектив Фаско, — наши общие знакомые из «Северного сияния».  
Голос спокойный, словно не его номер выпал пять часов назад.  
— Если они помогли сбежать Рут, то зачем расследовать взрыв клиники? — Риз встает на привычное место у правого локтя Финча. Немного стыдно за свою вспышку, но он знает, что Гарольд никогда ее ему не припомнит.  
— Хороший вопрос. Посмотрим на записи с камер наблюдения.  
— Фаско говорит, что их не осталось.  
Финч хмурится.  
— Значит, посмотрим то, что сохранилось. Пост охраны не пострадал, и там тоже есть свой архив. Стерты только файлы с датой взрыва.  
Некоторое время они сосредоточенно просматривают материалы. Жизнь клиники как на ладони, однако подозрительной выглядит только запись за четыре дня до предполагаемого побега Рут.  
— Много людей, должно быть, день посещений, — замечает Риз. — В такой толпе проскочить в клинику — раз плюнуть.  
На экране мелькают сотни лиц, но ни одного знакомого. Запись этого дня уже подходит к концу, когда Риз вдруг наклоняется к экрану.  
— Останови! — требует он и Гарольд подчиняется. — Назад. Еще немного. Смотри, никого не напоминает?  
У Финча снова сбивается дыхание, Риз прекрасно это слышит. Медведь, почувствовавший чужое волнение, встает с подстилки и тычется ему в ладонь мокрым носом. Финч вцепляется в мех собаки до побелевших пальцев.  
На экране крепкий мужчина с незапоминающимся лицом. На нем безупречный костюм, он беседует с медсестрой, оживленно жестикулируя.  
— Герш, — произносит Финч. — Киллер, работавший на «Сияние». Он был с нами в ангаре, и он видел Рут.  
Гарольд медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Хороший способ успокоиться, но ему не помогает — зрачки все еще расширены, от лица отхлынула кровь.  
Видео возобновляется. Герш улыбается, кивает, и медсестра указывает ему, куда идти. И Финч, и Риз уверены — если прокрутить запись дальше, то можно найти их разговор с Рут.  
— Если бы Герш хотел убить ее, взрыва бы не было, — говорит Риз. — Они договорились.  
— Интересно, о чем... — бормочет Финч.  
— Он крадет из клиники хакера, а потом «Сияние» переворачивает всю округу, чтобы пообщаться с коллегой. Герш сам по себе, и вряд ли это почетная пенсия... — Риз нервно постукивает пальцами по столу. — Шоу же вызывалась следить за Рут!  
— Она мне не отчитывается, — бормочет Гарольд, потом поворачивается и неловко задирает голову, заглядывая Ризу в глаза. — Ну, теперь ты не откажешься начать расследование, Джон?  
Риз качает головой.  
— Искать профессионала в Нью-Йорке — напрасный труд. Нам надо собирать вещи и убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Здесь небезопасно. И если у тебя есть бункер под Гудзоном, сейчас самое время о нем рассказать.  
Финч открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Риз склоняется еще ближе и очень спокойно опускает на стол рядом с его рукой свой сжатый кулак.  
— И я не советую тебе общаться с Рут наедине. При твоем упрямстве жучок в очках кажется мне слишком легкой мерой. Я начинаю подумывать о подкожных чипах. Над этим номером мы работаем вместе, Гарольд.  
Финч поднимает брови домиком, потом смотрит на кулак рядом со своей рукой и неловко пожимает плечами.  
— Для грамотной дискуссии вовсе необязательно использовать угрозы, мистер Риз. Мы с вами в неравных весовых категориях.  
Риз морщится, понимая, что перегнул палку. Выпрямляется и отворачивается от стола.  
— Подумай, что ты хочешь взять с собой. Медведь, ко мне!  
— Что ты собираешься делать, Джон? — интересуется Гарольд, глядя, как Риз пристегивает собаке поводок.  
— Рут на свободе уже целый день. Надо проверить дом.  
...  
Камера на крыше фиксирует большую часть территории квартала. Фонари горят ровным светом, немногочисленные прохожие жмутся к освещенным магазинчикам и избегают темных переулков. Дверь черного хода одного из домов открывается, оттуда поспешно выводят женщину и сажают в белый микроавтобус, подогнанный почти вплотную к дверям. Камера успевает зафиксировать высокую вероятность насилия — женщина сопротивляется. Микроавтобус с визгом срывается с места и уезжает вдоль по улице. Над головой женщины мигает статус «Не определен». Это значит, что выдать ее номер админу невозможно.  
В машине темно и тихо. Картер смотрит на замершего на пассажирском сидении парня и пихает его в бок.  
— Прекрати спать, Джонс!  
— Ни в одном глазу, мэм.  
Перед ними уютный дом, слишком богатый для такого района. Два этажа, резные колонны у входа, широкое крыльцо. Через легкую ажурную решетку можно увидеть небольшой дворик. У ворот стоят охранники, то и дело мелькает огонек зажигалки. Ночь тихая, а хозяин еще не вернулся. Во всем доме приветливо светится только окно на первом этаже.  
Картер целый день трясла осведомителей, чтобы узнать хоть что-то об Игоре Петрове и его семье. Наконец ей повезло найти одного из своих старых приятелей, который расщедрился на подробные сведения. Петров держит сеть баров и публичных домов, но имеет репутацию хозяина мирного и в определенном смысле справедливого. Лишнего не трясет, всегда идет навстречу, но бардака не любит. Жену привез из России, детей нет. Недавно в доме, по слухам, завелась молодая любовница из нелегалок, которых поставляют в заведения Петрова. Судя по всему, именно ее и собираются похищать Эйч Ар. Информации мало, но Картер и этому рада.  
Где-то в глубине души неприятно царапает мысль о важном деле, из-за которого Риз не захотел ее слушать, но быстро уходит, сейчас не до того. Они сидят в засаде уже больше двух часов, скоро должен вернуться Петров, а никаких признаков активности не наблюдается. Картер вздыхает и поправляет кобуру, впивающуюся в бок. Рация трещит.  
— Подъехала машина, — сообщает сквозь помехи голос второго парня, стоящего у северной стороны дома. — Похоже, сам Петров.  
— Рановато вернулся, — ворчит Джонс.  
— Заходит в дом.  
Картер чертыхается. Рация снова трещит.  
— Детектив, там, похоже, паника.  
Зажигаются окна. По периметру включаются резервные фонари, дом вспыхивает, как рождественская елка. Охрана, до этого иногда кидающая взгляды на машину Картер, начинает явно нервничать. Не успевает детектив решиться на отступление, как один из парней у ворот вскидывает на плечо автомат и открывает огонь.  
— Черт! — Картер хватается за руль и выжимает газ. Пули с визгом чиркают по капоту. — Мы опоздали! Третий, прием, убирайтесь оттуда, слышишь?  
— Есть, мэм, — доносится из рации. Картер уже выезжает с улицы.  
Она гонит, как сумасшедшая. В основном потому, что понимает: если они проспали похищение, которое должно было состояться у них под носом, то адрес, данный Элаисом, тоже может не сработать.  
Когда они приезжают на нужную улицу, там тихо и темно. Фонари горят через один, но труп лежит в узком круге света так, чтобы его можно было заметить. Картер почему-то уверена, что этот тот самый осведомитель, через которого Элаис получил информацию. Она бессильно ругается, вылезая из машины, и идет осматривать тело. Парень мертв уже несколько часов. Аккуратная дырка во лбу, следов сопротивления нет — казнь предателя. Возможно, они похитили девчонку раньше, чем Картер вообще прибыла на место. Ну что за день!  
— Это детектив Картер, у меня тут труп.  
Пререкания с диспетчером и уточнение адреса достаются Джонсу. Картер без особой надежды звонит знакомому в участке, прося проследить, будут ли сообщения о похищении. Маловероятно, что Петров заявит в полицию, но... Это лучше, чем ничего.  
...  
Есть что-то жуткое в заброшенных муниципальных зданиях. Наверное, потому, что они спроектированы в расчете на сотни людей. Пустые помещения кажутся слишком большими и гулкими, а коридоры — слишком темными.  
Риз медленно продвигается вперед, светя фонариком и внимательно осматривая пыльные стены подвала. Сюда давно никто не спускался, генератор у Финча стоит наверху. Медведь тяжело дышит и старательно нюхает воздух. Конечно, его не тренировали на взрывчатку и прочее подобное, но у животных прекрасная интуиция. Риз более чем уверен в наличии неприятного сюрприза, хотя Финчу об этом не говорит. Рут предпочитает похищение и электрошок, но Герш действует по-другому: если сложно достать цель, не считайся с масштабом разрушений. Риз сам так когда-то делал. Потолок низкий, и когда головы касается что-то твердое, он в первый момент не обращает внимания. А вот когда оглядывается и видит сверху тщательно прикрепленный к потолку кубик взрывчатки, который венчает неизменный телефон, то сердце пускается вскачь, а в горле встает комок. Слишком знакомо все выглядит. От самодельной бомбы куда-то дальше уходит провод, но Риз не горит желанием выяснять, куда именно. Все равно нет времени на обезвреживание. Если заминированы несущие конструкции, то библиотека схлопнется внутрь, и их с Финчем тела извлекут из-под завала где-то через неделю.  
Обратный отсчет не начат, экран телефона совершенно темный. Риз тихо выдыхает и гладит Медведя по голове. Есть время, пока еще есть. Он вынимает из кармана мобильный.  
— Финч? Немедленно уходим.  
— Я только что запустил полную диагностику системы, мистер Риз, — недовольно откликается голос в трубке. — У вас есть какие-то причины так меня торопить? — отлично слышно, как стучат клавиши, словно Гарольд еще и пару программ перед выходом решил написать.  
— Полкило семтекса в подвале сойдет за причину? — раздраженно бросает Риз, и тут его внимание привлекает еле заметное свечение над головой.  
Он резко выдыхает и невольно прикрывает глаза. Надо привыкнуть, что вся техника потенциально опасна, во всяком случае, пока жива Рут. Риз не сомневается, что убьет ее, как только увидит. Голыми руками, если пистолета не будет под рукой. На ожившем экране телефона 2:58 сменяется на 2:57.  
— Гарольд, немедленно убирайся оттуда! У тебя две минуты! — Риз хватает Медведя за ошейник и бежит по коридору, уже понимая, что им обоим не успеть. Зона поражения слишком велика, их просто снесет взрывной волной, чертов мобильный, неужели нельзя было...  
Он наталкивается на Финча за следующим поворотом. Тот сжимает под мышкой ноутбук и глядит совершенно дикими глазами. Очки съехали набок, а пиджак криво застегнут.  
— Какого черта, Финч? — ревет Риз, готовый выпихнуть этого ненормального хоть в окно, если б оно тут было.  
Финч без слов хватает его за руку и тащит за собой в хитросплетение коридоров. Пальцы на запястье цепкие, как обруч наручников. Они почти бегут, Финч задыхается, у Риза в голове мелькает обратный отсчет. Финч резко тормозит на перекрестке коридоров и наклоняется, неловко шаря по полу. Риз светит фонариком и видит крышку люка. Она поддается тяжело, приходится тянуть вдвоем. Вниз уходит лестница. Гарольда Риз пропускает первым, сам хватает Медведя поперек живота и лезет следом, закрывая за собой крышку. Они успевают спуститься и даже пробежать по новому коридору с десяток метров, когда мощная взрывная волна кидает их на землю. Оглушительный грохот едва не рвет барабанные перепонки, со стен сыпется пыль, Медведь заполошно лает и воет от страха.  
— Тише, Медведь. Все хорошо, — после удара об стену у Джона кружится голова, во рту стоит привкус крови, видимо, он прокусил щеку.  
Джон поднимается, кое-как отряхивает брюки, и светит фонариком по сторонам. Финч сидит у стены и потрясенно моргает, даже не пытаясь встать. Вид у него довольно жалкий: волосы растрепаны, костюм в грязи, на локте ткань лопнула по шву. Он продолжает прижимать к себе ноутбук, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, а в руке держит телефон, который, наверное, просто не успел выпустить со времени разговора.  
— Гарольд, — Риз подходит ближе и осторожно помогает Финчу подняться. Видимых повреждений нет. — Ты в порядке?  
— Вполне, Джон, — отвечает тот, поправляя очки и тут же пачкая их грязью. — А вот библиотеке не поздоровилось. Я давно обнаружил доступ к подземным коммуникациям и решил использовать их в качестве резервного выхода. Как раз для подобных... случаев.  
— Выживают параноики, — ухмыляется Риз. Ему неожиданно жаль библиотеку. Все-таки они провели там больше года. Все эти длинные стеллажи, удобное рабочее место Финча, доска для фотографий.  
— Соболезную насчет твоих книг, Гарольд, — говорит он, следя за реакцией Финча.  
Тот небрежно отмахивается.  
— В прошлый раз после взрыва я потерял друга и любимого человека. В этот раз друг со мной, — он гладит по голове Медведя, треплет мохнатые уши, а потом поднимает взгляд на Риза. — И... — уголок рта дергается к низу, Финч пожимает плечами и неловко заканчивает. — Книги — это ерунда.  
Ризу кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Гарольд?  
Финч опускает взгляд, невидяще смотрит на телефон в своей руке, тут же бросает его на землю и топчет каблуком.  
— Выбросите телефон, мистер Риз, — говорит он. — Мы официально мертвы.  
Потом они долго идут по коридорам вдоль труб и провисающих проводов. Финч светит вперед маленьким фонариком, хромает больше обычного и держится за поводок Медведя, как за спасательный круг. Риз идет следом, игнорируя ощущения в разбитом колене. Он смотрит на прямую спину Гарольда, и это зрелище кажется ему необыкновенно умиротворяющим. Риз предпочитает в такие моменты не бегать по всему городу в поисках Финча, а видеть его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Риз спотыкается, перед глазами плавает какая-то муть. Очередное сотрясение мозга в коллекцию, должно быть. Спина Финча впереди слегка расплывается, но он продолжает идти.  
Нельзя всю свою жизнь вкладывать в одного человека, иначе он станет чем-то качественно иным. Невозможно будет исключить его из своей жизни, из своих мыслей. Он станет твоей идеей, а это никогда не кончается хорошо. В жизни должно быть что-то еще, помимо единственного смысла, иначе...  
Когда ты находишь то, что связывает тебя с миром, ты становишься другим человеком. Но если эта связь очень тонка, то кем ты становишься?  
Выживают только параноики. Проблема в том, что они и не живут, а выживают.  
...  
Камера на последнем этаже жилого дома бесстрастно фиксирует языки пламени, вырывающиеся из дымящихся развалин старого здания библиотеки. Вокруг полно машин: служба спасения, пожарные, полиция. Взрыв прогремел ближе к ночи, и теперь целый район, уже почти отошедший ко сну, гудит, словно разворошенный улей. Пожар не желает стихать — в здании оставались сотни, тысячи книг, которые никто и никогда не вывозил. Пыль и старая бумага — самая лучшая пища для огня. В поле зрения камеры попадает детектив Картер. Она подходит к мужчине в полицейской форме, приветственно машет рукой и о чем-то спрашивает. Тот устало кивает, лезет в машину и передает ей толстую папку. Детектив спрашивает еще о чем-то, но мужчина только виновато разводит руками. Картер возвращается к своему автомобилю.  
...  
В другой части города, за много километров от сгоревшей библиотеки, камера, смотрящая в безлюдный переулок, фиксирует двоих мужчин с собакой. После того как они минуют последний фонарь, изображение практически пропадает, но остаются звуки.  
— Сколько у тебя зданий в собственности, Финч?  
Скрежет и легкий стрекот, как будто кто-то ведет гвоздем по стене.  
— Когда городские библиотеки закрывали, я купил пятнадцать из них. Те, которые особенно мне нравились.  
— По крайней мере, здесь нас не будут искать.  
Скрежет становится сильнее. Неясное ругательство в адрес заржавевшего замка.  
— Насколько я помню, у тебя было намерение переехать. Можешь считать, что мы его осуществили. Наш неопределенный статус даже кстати.  
— Ну, мне совершенно незачем его сохранять.  
Невидимую дверь пытаются трясти, что явно не приносит успеха.  
— Что вы хотите сказать, мистер Риз?  
— Мы не можем позволить себе отсиживаться, будучи не в курсе их планов. Они хотели убить тебя, пусть считают, что у них получилось.  
— А ты будешь действовать в одиночку?  
Скрежет.  
— Моего номера не было в списке. К тому же, нам потребуется помощь полиции. «Сияние» наверняка попытается действовать через них. И надо же что-то делать с Гершем.  
— У меня есть ряд возражений.  
— И я очень надеюсь, что ты не будешь их высказывать, — особенно сильный скрежет и звук распахивающейся двери. — В чем дело, Гарольд? Ревнуешь к работе?  
— Очень смешно, мистер Риз. Камера мигает и отключается. Местоположение админа определено.  
...  
В бывшем читальном зале тихо и темно. Риз сидит на диванчике у стола, Медведь сопит на полу. Гарольд неловко вытянулся на монструозного вида лежанке, которую они собрали из кресел и стульев. Он тоже спит, некрепко и явно с беспокойными снами, но для отдыха этого хватит. Риз не ложится — у него утром намечена встреча с детективом Картер, на которой надо выглядеть не слишком презентабельным образом. Манипулировать друзьями низко, но если речь идет о том, чтобы взрыв не повторился, выбирать не приходится. Картер — источник информации, до которого дотянутся прежде всего. Игры кончились.  
Чистка пистолета — отличный способ провести время. По крайней мере Риз со времен службы в армии не нашел ничего более действенного. Автоматические движения, приятная тяжесть в руке, польза от совершаемых действий. Финч не любит оружие, при нем Риз старается не распаковывать свой арсенал.  
Риз вообще много чего старается не делать при Гарольде.  
Это такой маленький театр для одного актера — в пустом зрительном зале при выключенном свете. Шутки, намеки, недосказанности. Все прекрасно, только оценить некому. Кампания Джона по завоеванию доверия изначально великолепна в своей бессмысленности. Есть вещи, которые Гарольд Финч просто игнорирует. Область человеческих отношений ему знакома, но применить эти знания к себе он даже не пытается. И вряд ли попытается в ближайшие десять тысяч лет.  
Пистолет вычищен, даже слишком тщательно. Риз подходит к окну. Все еще темно, рассвет запаздывает. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, видимо, его все-таки сильно приложило. Но это ерунда. Риза возможные осложнения не пугают, вряд ли он до них доживет, а дела ждать не могут.  
Проблемы с головой могут начаться и без травм.  
Выдумывать поведение другого человека — это какой-то слишком изощренный садизм. Риз видит в поступках и словах Гарольда то, чего нет, и достиг в этом немалых высот. Когда вся твоя жизнь собрана в одной точке, такие ситуации неизбежны. Он видит подтекст в обычном разговоре, изобретает двойной и тройной смысл. А теперь, судя по всему, еще и слышит то, что хочет. И это не имеет никакого отношения к сотрясению мозга.  
Так со временем можно выдумать себе своего Финча, заменить в своем воображении оригинал на выдумку и загреметь в сумасшедший дом. От разочарования — идея всегда будет лучше оригинала. Финч не поймет. Он предлагал смысл жизни, а не планировал им стать.  
— Мистер Риз... На голос Гарольда вскидываются и Риз, и Медведь одновременно. Медведь поднимает голову и тихо скулит, а Риз отворачивается от окна:  
— Что такое?  
— Вам пора, — резонно замечает Финч. Он уже сидит на лежанке, неловко вцепившись пальцами в стулья для равновесия. — И постарайтесь быть убедительным.  
— Мобилизую все таланты, — мрачно обещает Риз, подхватывает пистолет и покидает комнату.  
...  
Камера, закрепленная под карнизом здания банка, фиксирует движение в переулке. В тени домов прячется женщина. Она короткими перебежками передвигается от одного дома к другому, бережно закрывая руками большой живот, — беременна, на последних неделях. Постоянно оглядывается, явно опасаясь преследования. Статус незнакомки не определен. Завернув за угол, она пропадает из поля зрения камеры.  
Вторая камера, уже в Бруклине, видит мужчину, который, поспешно пряча пистолет, выходит из дешевого мотеля. Он оглядывается по сторонам, застегивает черную куртку и спешит вниз по улице. Статус — определен. Поиск по базам данных дает валидные результаты. Статистическая вероятность преступления — восемьдесят процентов.  
Камера в переулке у здания старой библиотеки наблюдает за тем, как по улице медленно движется высокий мужчина в костюме. Он приближается к телефону-автомату на перекрестке. Статус — заместитель админа. До звонка телефона — ровно минута

24 апреля

Скверно, когда рабочие дела переползают в сны. Детектив Картер всю ночь пытается выбраться из мутного кошмара, в котором она разыскивает по городу похищенную любовницу русского бандита. Наверное, не стоило изучать на ночь папку, полученную от знакомого. Или это влияние пожара — во сне полно дыма и удушливого пепла.  
Первое, что видит Картер, просыпаясь утром — Джон Риз, сидящий в кресле напротив ее кровати.  
Картер распахивает глаза, натягивает на себя одеяло и отшатывается назад, ударяясь головой о высокую спинку кровати.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать, — говорит Риз.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — потрясенно шипит Картер, а потом замечает: на обычно безупречном костюме Риза грязь, лицо запачкано сажей, а брюки выглядят так, как будто он ползал по подвалу. В груди начинает ныть ощущение неясной тревоги. — Джон?  
— Гарольд погиб при взрыве библиотеки. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Он говорит это совершенно спокойно. Почти без тени эмоций, губы едва шевелятся, слова раздаются словно сами по себе. И от этого спокойствия Картер становится страшно — слишком хорошо она помнит Джона в первую их встречу. Тогда он тоже был совершенно спокоен, несмотря на то, что недавно раскидал, как котят, банду молодых ублюдков. Она отчетливо понимает — в этот раз малолетними бандитами дело не ограничится.  
— Ох, Джон... — Картер хватает с кресла халат, кое-как накидывает на себя и садится на край кровати, ближе к Ризу.  
Джон молчит. Он прекрасно освоил этот нехитрый манипулятивный прием. Если ты молчишь, то собеседник вообразит за тебя все твои мысли и чувства. Картер эмоциональная женщина, она сама все придумает про состояние Джона. Зоуи раскусила бы его в одно мгновение, но Зоуи не склонна к рефлексии, она смотрит только на поступки. Джон молчит, потому что не слишком представляет, что ему сейчас делать. Если бы Гарольд погиб по-настоящему...  
Картер, кажется, хочет, но не решается положить руку ему на плечо.  
Если бы Гарольд погиб... Джону вдруг становится смертельно тошно от этого фарса, в котором он участвует, от горя, которое он изображает. Это ведь только Финч думает, что если его не станет, мистер Риз продолжит нести добро и справедливость, руководствуясь мудрыми указаниями Машины. Сам Риз знает, что свихнется на вторую неделю получения номеров, в пустой библиотеке, наедине с Медведем, мониторами и сотнями наблюдающих камер. Но Гарольд идеалист по натуре, он не может думать иначе. Он ведь готов был облагодетельствовать подобранного секретного агента даже в случае отказа от сотрудничества. Предлагал билеты в теплые страны и сумму, достаточную для безбедной жизни. Гарольд добрый малый, он готов заботиться о каждом, кто попадет в поле зрения. И приблудным собакам, и подобранным агентам он начинает снисходительно симпатизировать уже через пару дней.  
Картер смотрит на него с таким участием, что хочется встать и уйти. Знала бы она, по какому поводу Ризу действительно можно сочувствовать.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пробила по базам этих людей, — Джон достает из внутреннего кармана фото Герша и Рут и протягивает его детективу. — С Самантой Гроувз ты уже знакома, со вторым тоже могут быть сложности, но это важно. Меня интересуют любые сведения.  
Картер кивает, мельком взглянув на фотографии. Риза начинает физически тошнить.  
— И постарайся выяснить, каким образом была приобретена взрывчатка. Твои коллеги уже начали расследование, тебе не составит труда быть в курсе и помочь им.  
В каком-то смысле Риз даже более скрытен, чем Гарольд. И это прекрасно, потому что не дает никому осознать, насколько фальшив его спектакль. Но Картер хороший коп, и она ему верит.  
— Удели этому делу максимальное внимание. И постарайся, чтобы никто не заинтересовался, почему в старой библиотеке так много осколков современной техники.  
Джон выдыхается. Картер все еще молчит, и лучше бы ей сказать что-то, потому что эти понимающие взгляды начинают раздражать.  
— Конечно, Джон, — детектив посильнее запахивает халат, будто замерзнув. — Сделаю все, что смогу, — она неловко кивает головой в сторону кухни. — Может тебе... чаю?  
Финч слушает их разговор, скорчившись на неудобном стуле перед ноутбуком. Сложно составить полную картину только по звуку, но он приходит к выводу, что все идет, как планировалось.  
— Боюсь, я пока не могу выяснить данные нового номера, мистер Риз. Ноутбук пострадал, — говорит он. — Думаю, имеет смысл попросить об этом детектива Картер. Высылаю вам номер.  
Джон не может ответить, но Гарольд слышит, как он передает его просьбу Картер. Голос звучит глуше обычного — единственный признак той драмы, которую он должен сыграть. Финч ничего не понимает в людях, но ему кажется, что и Картер, и Риз должны быть несколько более... эмоциональными. Если разобраться, это в некоторой степени обидно. В конце концов, они его смерть обсуждают. Но эта мысль держится недолго — есть куда более важные вещи. Например, новый ноутбук и срочный перезапуск полной диагностики системы. Финч все еще надеется, что диагностика не выявит ничего серьезного.  
— Соскучился, Гарольд? — голос в наушнике звучит неожиданно, Финч чуть не одскакивает на стуле.  
— Посерьезнее, мистер Риз, — говорит он. — Надеюсь, вы вышли из поля зрения камер, прежде чем сделать звонок.  
...  
Проникновение в полицейский участок — плевое дело. Гершу даже не приходится демонстрировать фальшивый значок, достаточно сделать серьезное лицо и целеустремленно идти вперед. В помещении пусто, только у дальней стены молодой сержант беседует с кем-то по телефону. Стол Картер завален бумагами, сверху валяется толстая папка. Интересно, когда его бывшие коллеги из «Северного сияния» додумаются завернуть к милейшему детективу? У сгоревшей библиотеки теперь черным-черно от костюмов. Герш был там с утра и немного понаблюдал за разбором завалов.  
Следить за своими — одно из самых захватывающих занятий. Конечно, «Сияние» изрядно разочаровало его за последние месяцы, но играть с ними в догонялки все равно интересно.  
Сержант бросает в его сторону вопросительный взгляд. Герш улыбается и успокаивающе машет рукой — мол, не волнуйтесь, офицер, разговаривайте дальше. Сержант тоже улыбается и возвращается к разговору. Как у них тут еще все не рухнуло с такой дисциплиной, интересно?  
Основа кодекса каждого наемника — послушание. Следуй приказу, каким бы он ни был. Но помимо кодекса у наемников есть еще и негласные правила, помогающие сохранить свою шкуру. Одно из них советует не быть идиотом и смотреть по сторонам. Гершу, в общем, плевать на террористов, которых уничтожает «Сияние», но не заметить тенденцию невозможно. Почти все, кто за последние месяцы отправился в расход, относились к верхушке организации. Машина словно задалась целью полностью обновить руководство.  
Папка на столе у Картер содержит информацию о каком-то Игоре Петрове. Сверху фотография миловидной девушки, по виду иностранки. Подпись под фото гласит — «Мисс Ариана Османи» Гершу это неинтересно, гораздо больше его волнует клочок бумаги с наспех записанным восьмизначным номером, лежащий на клавиатуре. Слишком уж знакомая картина, еще недавно он постоянно имел дело с такими номерами.  
В ситуации всеобщей паранойи верить нужно только себе. Когда Машина неделю назад выдала его номер, стало понятно — что-то пошло не так. Уж в своей лояльности Герш не сомневается. Ошибка или вирус — неважно, Машина сломалась, ее нужно чинить. Проблемы начались, когда выяснилось, что остальные продолжают тупо следовать приказам системы. Пришлось уволиться досрочно.  
Любая система должна быть гибкой. Она должна развиваться и совершенствоваться, иначе обречена на загнивание. Машина, закрытая и замкнутая сама в себе, в результате сломалась, а «Северное сияние», закостеневшее в своей вере в Машину, разрушится вслед за ней.  
Вероятно, Картер все еще работает с Ризом. А у того, очевидно, нет возможности пробить по базе информацию. Значит, Финч мертв? Хорошие новости. Очкарик мог бы серьезно помешать. По правде говоря, Герш не надеялся уложить обоих — слишком хорошая у Риза подготовка. Профессионалы просто так не взрываются. Что ж, всегда есть план «Б». Например, первым обнаружить новый номер и посмотреть, кто еще будет его искать.  
Нельзя упираться лбом в одну концепцию и всю жизнь слепо следовать за ней. Риз уперся в своего очкарика и помощь сирым и убогим, «Сияние» не видит ничего, кроме угрожающих стране террористов, а детектив Картер, к примеру, исповедует закон и порядок. Всем им не хватает гибкости и развития. Всем, кроме Рут. У нее нет трепета перед Машиной, нет уважения к авторитетам, и особой любви к людям она не испытывает. Правильная девочка, поэтому Герш с ней и работает. Мы все сами выбираем систему, которой служим. В случае провала винить некого.  
Больше ничего интересного в участке нет. Пожалуй, стоит проверить информацию, которую нашла Рут, а потом вплотную заняться номером. В кармане у Герша листок с адресом — апартаменты на Бакстер-стрит, восемьсот десять, большой дом рядом с парком. Шикарное, должно быть, место. И записи камер наблюдения очень обнадеживающие. Риза Герш может опознать на любом кадре, у него профессиональная память на внешность жертв, даже если с ликвидацией не сложилось.  
Сержант как раз заканчивает болтать по телефону.  
— Вы не видели сегодня детектива Картер? — с озабоченным видом спрашивает у него Герш. — Кажется, я с ней разминулся?  
— Она заходила с утра, — с готовностью откликается сержант. — А потом снова ушла. Кажется, у нее новое дело. Но я могу передать, что вы заходили, мистер...эээ...  
— Нет, нет, все в порядке, я ей позвоню. Доброго дня.  
Уходя, он едва не сталкивается с детективом Фаско. Тот бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд. Герш в его сторону и головы не поворачивает.

...  
Поле зрения камер в полицейском участке сильно ограничено. Тесное помещение, перегороженное и заставленное столами, имеет множество слепых зон. Но столы детективов Картер и Фаско ясно видны.  
Картер проходит к своему рабочему месту и буквально обрушивается на стул. Фаско поднимает голову и, окинув ее взглядом, выбирается из-за стола. Голоса приглушены, но можно уловить отдельные фразы.  
— ...случилось? — Фаско облокачивается на стол напарницы. — Ты сама не своя.  
— Меня навестили с утра, — Картер устало трет лоб рукой, опуская голову, и следующая фраза пропадает почти целиком. Фаско потрясенно замирает.  
— Очкарик? — переспрашивает он. — Ты уверена? И ... как Джон?  
— А ты как думаешь? — откликается Картер. — Ты сейчас занят? Сможешь помочь? Мне надо развязаться с Петровым, — она кивает на папку на столе.  
Фаско обреченно вздыхает.  
— Давай, что там?  
Картер кидает на стол фотографии.  
— Погоди-ка, — Фаско тыкает пальцем в фотографию мужчины. — Он же был здесь сегодня!  
Камера моргает. Поиск по фото. Личность найдена.  
...  
Новое убежище расположено гораздо выгоднее старого. Район такой же людный, но вход не с широкой улицы, а с узкого темного переулка, который нависающие балконы и громоздкие кирпичи кондиционеров превращают практически в тоннель. Риз на всякий случай проверяет, нет ли хвоста, а потом ныряет в переулок и проскальзывает за ржавую дверь.  
Гарольд сидит на стуле, как приклеенный, и на приветствие не реагирует. Зато Медведь принимается скакать, как сумасшедший, — видимо, общения ему сегодня досталось мало.  
— Ходил за покупками? — интересуется Риз, ставя на стол пакеты из китайского ресторана. На столе у Гарольда красуется явно новый ноутбук.  
— Мы не можем работать без надлежащего технического оснащения, — откликается Финч, не отрываясь от монитора.  
— Микроволновка была бы полезнее. Ты ел? — вопрос риторический, Ризу совершенно ясно: если Гарольд выходил, то только за ноутбуком. — И мне не помешала бы информация, раз уж наше техническое оснащение снова в норме.  
— Я повторно запустил диагностику Машины, мистер Риз. В прошлый раз бомба, активированная звонком на мой номер, не дала мне этого сделать.  
Что-то не так. Финч все еще не поворачивает головы, смотрит только в монитор — вопиющая бестактность, которой он обычно не допускает. Спина у него как всегда прямая, но во всем теле читается напряжение, как будто его наспех склеили и посадили на стул.  
— Диагностика? — осторожно переспрашивает Риз и сам слышит в своем голосе невысказанное «нашел время!» Финч поворачивается так резко, что стул сдвигается, царапая ножками пол. Лицо у него спокойное, но Ризу это спокойствие не нравится.  
— Когда я конструировал Машину, то объяснил ей, что главная ее цель — защищать людей. Всех людей, кроме меня, — он поднимает взгляд, и Риз понимает, что ему не нравилось. Страх. Гарольд боится. — Мой номер не должен был выпасть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Если Машина нарушает базовые принципы — можем ли мы вообще ей доверять?  
В комнате повисает молчание. Ризу как никогда хочется сказать идиотскую фразу про «все будет хорошо».  
— Диагностика совершенно необходима, мистер Риз, — деревянным голосом заканчивает Гарольд. — Простите, вам придется пока работать в одиночку.  
Если бы Финч боялся Рут, Риз знал бы, что делать. Но если Финч боится Машины... Диалог автора и его создания — не совсем то, во что можно вмешиваться. Риз вспоминает камеру, висящую точно над входом в переулок и чувствует себя крайне неуютно. За ними следят.  
...  
В настолько дешевых отелях Нью-Йорка дешев даже воздух — спертый, с запахами грязного белья и старых швабр. Герш неторопливо поднимается на третий этаж по лестнице, не рискуя пользоваться древним лифтом.  
Номер страховки оказался фальшивым, как и имя — «Джонатан Эмсворт», но от него удалось проследить кое-какие ниточки. Все-таки парень не очень хорошо умеет заметать следы. Герш пришел к выводу, что этот Эмсворт или беглец, или наемник не слишком высокого уровня — профессионала так просто не найдешь.  
В номере темно и тихо. Герш на всякий случай медлит, прислушиваясь, а потом начинает осторожно ковырять в замке отмычкой. Замки тут паршивые, хватает и минуты. Нападения он не ожидает. Девчонка бросается на него из темноты, как кошка, и сразу пытается впиться ногтями в лицо. Он даже успевает заметить безумный взгляд и длинные черные волосы, а потом остается только уворачиваться. Острые ногти царапают висок до крови, ногами она пытается пнуть его в пах, но не достает, и ожесточенно шипит, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. И все это молча, без традиционных женских визгов. Герш кое-как отшвыривает от себя нападающую и даже успевает перевести дыхание, как вдруг девица пронзительно вопит:  
— Джонатан!  
В спину упирается дуло пистолета, но Герша уже не застать врасплох. Он быстро выворачивается, подныривает под выпущенную пулю, выхватывает ствол и стреляет нападающему в плечо. Не в голову — ловить Риза можно на живца, труп был бы тут совершенно бесполезен.  
Минута — и все кончено. Девица, подвывая, забивается в угол, закрывая голову руками, а Эмсворт корчится на полу, зажимая рану.  
Герш выходит из отеля и тут же сворачивает в лабиринт малолюдных улиц. Скверно. Разведка боем в его планы не входила. Впрочем, как источник информации эти двое еще сработают, достаточно установить наблюдение, а в технических средствах он не стеснен.  
Камера на столбе поворачивается, отслеживая его перемещения. Мигающий красный огонек похож на прищуренный глаз.  
...  
Камеры в Бруклине давно пора бы заменить, но каждый новый мэр Нью-Йорка забывает об этом сразу после окончания благодарственной речи избирателям. Разглядеть что-то на записях, сделанных в этом районе, очень сложно. Для людских глаз, конечно.  
Симмонс двигается бесшумно и уверенно. Телефон Арианы Османи последний раз был использован именно здесь, и вряд ли она решилась с наступлением темноты перебраться куда-то из такого уютного подвала. Беременной женщине на темных улицах делать совершенно нечего.  
Ошибки следует исправлять вовремя. А в идеале вообще не следует ошибаться, и Симмонсу это известно лучше многих. Когда работаешь на организацию, подобную Эйч Ар, ошибки — это роскошь.  
Дверь в подвал висит на одной петле, и Симмонс просто выбивает ее ударом ноги. Его цель — запугать, деморализовать, предотвратить сопротивление. Османи нужна ему невредимой, или уже мертвой, но это нежелательно. У стены набросаны какие-то тряпки, а на них спит женщина, свернувшись калачиком, насколько позволяет ей огромный живот. Все пока гладко. Он подходит, трясет беглянку за плечо, та испуганно вскидывается, но сопротивляться даже не пытается. Симмонс подхватывает ее под руку и выводит из подвала.  
Посадить ее в машину, и можно спокойно ехать домой. Османи, конечно, помотала нервы всем, но у Симмонса нет желания заниматься воспитанием. Она просто груз, правда, излишне прыткий.  
Неожиданности начинаются прямо у двери. На плечи Симмонсу что-то падает, женщина с визгом отскакивает в сторону, а асфальт внезапно оказывается перед самым носом. Чужие руки давят на шею, Симмонс бьет, не глядя, но, похоже, попадает — слышится болезненный стон. Он оборачивается. Какой-то долговязый тип в драной куртке стоит у стены, прижимая руку к расплывающемуся на рукаве кровавому пятну.  
Парень бросается на него снова, но эффект неожиданности потерян, Симмонс прицельно попадает по плечу, тот снова отскакивает, но вынимает пистолет. Некоторое время они кружат друг напротив друга с оружием в руках, потом Симмонс ныряет вперед. Гремит выстрел, они снова летят на асфальт, и Симмонс понимает, что скоро кто-то непременно вызовет полицию или русских, что еще хуже. Надо бежать, тихо решить проблему все равно не получится. Он пинает противника, отбрасывает в сторону и наводит пистолет на черноволосую голову.  
— Беги, Ариана! — хрипит тот. — Беги, я догоню!  
Это в планы Симмонса не входит.  
Он резко оборачивается, как раз чтобы увидеть, как женщина, неловко пригнувшись, бежит прочь. Черт, нельзя возиться так долго! Решение принимается молниеносно — Ариане достается пуля, а парню — мощный удар по затылку, чтобы лежал подольше.  
Камера фиксирует, как Симмонс добегает до своей машины и с визгом шин уносится прочь. Двое остаются лежать на асфальте. Женщина — номер неизвестен. Мужчина — номер определен. Джонатан Эмсворт.  
В тени здания виден еще один силуэт — крупный мужчина в костюме. Он внимательно смотрит на развернувшуюся сцену, но не спешит никому помогать. Камера мигает и отключается.

25 апреля

Риз добирается до отеля к концу дня. Без поддержки Финча работать непривычно, но ему удается отследить Джонатана Эмсворта с помощью полицейских баз. Номер он находит без труда, поболтав с безучастным парнем — администратором.  
В номере никого нет, но в туалете, судя по звукам, кто-то прощается с ужином. Риз думает, не закрыть ли ванную, но не успевает и встречается с обитательницей номера в дверях. Женщина явно плохо себя чувствует, но все равно пытается вцепиться ему в лицо. Риз легко сводит ее руки за спиной и отшвыривает на кровать, запирая за собой дверь. Незнакомка сжимается в комок, не пытаясь проявить агрессию, только настороженно смотрит из-под ресниц.  
— Поговорим? — предлагает Джон.  
— Вали, откуда пришел, козел, — цедит она. Риз философски пожимает плечами и садится на стул.  
— Значит, мы подождем Джонатана. Может, он мне объяснит, что тут происходит.  
— Знаешь его? — подозрительно спрашивает женщина. Джон кивает.  
— Я хочу ему помочь. Слушай, я понимаю, ты нервничаешь. Но давай исходить из того, что я не сделал тебе ничего плохого, хотя имел массу возможностей. Как тебя зовут?  
— Мария, — бросает она. Риз встает со стула и подходит к кровати, присаживаясь на край.  
— Мария, поверь, я не причиню тебе вреда. Если ты расскажешь мне, что сейчас происходит с Джонатаном, я смогу помочь и ему тоже.  
Женщину ощутимо трясет. Джон отмечает совершенно явные признаки синдрома отмены наркотика. Героин? Скорее всего.  
— Джонатан — наемник, — Мария закутывается в одеяло и начинает говорить, уткнувшись взглядом в стену. — Ему заплатили за то, чтобы он привез домой меня и Ариану. Мы приехали в Нью-Йорк год назад. В нашей деревне не было рабочих мест, и один человек сказал, что доставит нас сюда, что здесь можно... заработать.  
Риз вздыхает. Он отлично знает, что обычно ждет нелегальных иммигранток по части заработка.  
— Откуда вы с Арианой? — спрашивает он.  
— Албания. Не криви лицо, я знала, как тут зарабатывают. Ариана — она дура, у нее ребенок остался дома, она думала, станет танцовщицей. Но ее почти сразу забрал тот русский урод.  
Джон непонимающе поднимает бровь. — Сутенер, — поясняет Мария. — Понравилась, может. А я... осталась. В деревне теперь построили завод, есть, где работать, и наши семьи заплатили Джонатану, чтобы он привез нас обратно.  
В кармане вибрирует телефон.  
— Да, Финч?  
— Все в порядке, мистер Риз? — голос у Гарольда усталый.  
— Да, вполне... — он слышит звук шагов за дверью и на всякий случай делает Марии знак молчать.  
На пороге стоит Эмсворт — грязный, окровавленный, с темными кругами под глазами. У него на руках — шевелящийся сверток. И там явно не кошка.  
— Финч? — говорит Джон, встречая изумленный взгляд Эмсворта. — Мне кажется, у нас новые... обстоятельства.  
...  
Несмотря на все современные охлаждающие установки и бальзамирование, в морге все равно отвратительно пахнет. Не разложением, а чем-то иным, более противным. Фаско кривится, когда привычный ко всему ассистент открывает ящик и выкатывает тело. Лайонелл сверяется с фотографией. Ариану Османи можно узнать, лицо не тронуто. Но это, пожалуй, единственное, что не тронуто, — затылок разворочен выстрелом, живот искромсан так, как не снилось Джеку Потрошителю.  
— Кто ее так — не выяснили?  
Ассистент пожимает плечами.  
— Какая-то девка с улицы, наверное, с сутенером чего-то не поделила. Документов нет, в базе не значится, отпечатки не опознаны.  
— А почему вскрытие еще не проведено? — спрашивает Фаско, приглядываясь к ранам.  
— Слушайте, детектив, — раздраженно отзывается ассистент. — У нас тут разборка на Манхэттене и взрыв машины на Сороковой улице. Восемь трупов, и результаты нужны прямо сейчас. Бездомные могут и подождать.  
— Я посмотрю?  
— Любуйтесь, только ящик закрыть не забудьте.  
Фаско, продолжая смотреть на труп, вынимает из кармана телефон.  
— Картер? Похоже, я нашел Османи. Труп обнаружили на углу Джонсон-плейс и Черч-авеню, поднимай записи с камер наблюдения.  
— Как она умерла? — слышно, как Картер щелкает клавишами.  
— Скорее всего, от выстрела в голову. Весь затылок разворочен. Похоже, пуля еще там, я попрошу мне ее упаковать. И еще — Фаско морщится. — Она была беременна.  
— Ох, черт... — вздыхает Картер.  
— И ребенка тут нет. Кто-то просто вырезал его. Черт подери, кому понадобилось делать кесарево мертвой женщине? Ты не хочешь рассказать, откуда тебе про нее известно?  
Картер кидает «Приезжай!» — и обрывает связь.  
...  
Плач младенца невозможно заглушить ничем. Риз только сейчас может оценить умение Гарольда обращаться с детьми — та шестимесячная девочка не плакала ни разу, пока была в библиотеке. Этот ребенок плачет непрерывно, и никто не знает, что с этим делать.  
— Да успокой ты его! — не выдерживает Эмсворт, собирая сумку и распихивая по карманам деньги и документы.  
Мария отвечает длинной непечатной фразой, из которой следует, что она тоже никогда не имела дела с детьми. Риз устало вздыхает.  
— Кто в тебя стрелял? — спрашивает он.  
— Какой-то громила с повадками профи, — отвечает Джонатан. — Он явно не хотел меня убивать, иначе я бы тут не стоял.  
— Слежки ты не заметил? — Риз подозревает самое худшее. Герш как-то вышел на Эмсворта и теперь хочет через него выследить их с Гарольдом. Очень умно.  
Джонатан мотает головой.  
— Я как в бреду. Сначала кесарево у умирающей, потом ищешь, где пристроить ребенка, хотя бы обтереть и накормить... Нет, не заметил.  
Это ни о чем не говорит. Эмсворт хоть и служил в «Дельте», по его словам, но давно. Герш — не его уровень. И убираться из отеля надо немедленно.  
Риз помогает им собраться, Эмсворт забирает из тайника билеты на самолет для Марии, и они выходят из номера. Герш дает им дойти только до ближайшего коридора. Первый выстрел выбивает фонтанчик штукатурки у плеча Риза. Мария визжит и забивается к стене, прижимая к себе орущего младенца.  
— Джонатан, уходи, — говорит Риз. — Уводи ее, он пришел за мной.  
Эмсворт пытается взять Марию за руку, но та начинает отбиваться, закрывая собой ребенка, ничего не соображая от страха.  
Риз и Герш целятся друг в друга.  
Джон лихорадочно пытается сообразить, захотят ли взять его живым или убить на месте. Если убить, то почему Герш медлит? Нужно решать быстро. На крики Марии кто-нибудь прибежит, пострадают посторонние. Эмсворт все еще пытается ее увести, но с одной рукой у него плохо получается. Либо они, либо Герш — других вариантов нет. Риз бросается вперед, пропускает пулю слева и влепляет пару точных выстрелов Гершу в ногу.  
— Мистер Риз? — паника в голосе Гарольда ощутима почти физически.  
— Не сейчас, Финч!  
Герш тяжело валится вперед и роняет пистолет. Риз подбирает его и засовывает в карман. Одним движением вздергивает Марию на ноги и влепляет ей несильную пощечину. Подставляет плечо Эмсворту.  
— Выбираемся. Быстро.  
Телефон звонит, когда они уже останавливают такси.  
— Джон! — голос у Картер радостный. — Я нашла того громилу, чье фото ты мне давал. Он засветился на камерах в ночь убийства.  
Риз фыркает и качает головой.  
— Спасибо, детектив. Можете записать, что сейчас его можно найти с простреленной ногой в отеле на Ошен-авеню, в Бруклине. Если еще не уполз, — он обрывает связь и нажимает на наушник.  
— Гарольд, ты еще здесь? Все в порядке.  
Финч не уверен, что все в порядке. Не у него точно. Обычно удовлетворенный своей ролью в рабочем тандеме, сейчас он как никогда чувствует себя бесполезным и жалким. Приложение к Машине. Мишень для Рут. Каждый раз, когда Гарольд пытается что-то сделать самостоятельно, без обсуждения с Джоном, выходит полная ерунда. Разумеется, ему негде было приобрести необходимые навыки, но это не мешает подспудному чувству собственной бесполезности. Джон вытаскивает его, охраняет от всего, даже от возможных психологических травм. А вот у него спасти Джона вряд ли получится.  
— Конечно, мистер Риз. Я вышлю вам самый короткий маршрут, в обход пробок.  
Выживают параноики — эта фраза въелась в сознание, стала девизом, негласным подтекстом существования. Скрывать по привычке не только свою жизнь, но и все мысли — так, чтобы остались только он и его Машина. А теперь есть еще и Джон.  
Джон — это закрытая тема, как тоска по Нейтану, как чувства к Грейс или мысли о будущем. Со временем Гарольд понимает, что «закрыть тему» — лучший способ думать о ней как можно больше. Он бежит от мыслей и, натыкаясь на многозначительный взгляд Джона, обещает себе всесторонне обдумать свои закрытые темы. Но случается новый номер, Рут, взбесившаяся Машина... Гарольду патологически некогда жить, он слишком занят выживанием. Но ведь Джон выживает рядом, почему тогда он успевает — достать Гарольду собаку, спрятать от него оружие, принести ему чай?  
Он обязательно обдумает этот вопрос. Но не сейчас, Господи, не сейчас.

...  
— Мы его взяли!  
Фаско чуть не подпрыгивает на стуле.  
— Господи, Картер, ты меня угробишь!  
Детектив только отмахивается, присаживается на край стола напарника и кидает ему пухлый конверт.  
— Баллистическая экспертиза. Пистолет, найденный в квартире Симмонса, — тот, из которого застрелили Ариану Османи.  
— Уже и обыск был? Шустро ты.  
Картер польщенно улыбается.  
— Он засветился на камерах. Кроме того, в Управлении его не слишком-то любят. Осталось только зачитать права, и уж поверь мне, в этот раз он не отмажется.  
Фаско мрачнеет и переводит тему разговора. Ему не хочется думать, что будет, если Симмонс все-таки сорвется с крючка и узнает, кто нашел пулю.  
— А что насчет того громилы, который тоже засветился? И парня, который искромсал девчонке живот? — Фаско передергивает при воспоминании о самых ярких кадрах, заснятых в ночь убийства.  
Картер пожимает плечами.  
— Джон, похоже, в курсе информации про обоих, но он занят. Сейчас есть дела важнее. Ты будешь участвовать в задержании Симмонса?  
Фаско вздыхает.  
— Не одну же тебя отпускать. И подкрепление мы тоже возьмем, поняла?  
Они выходят из отдела вместе. Камера под потолком безучастно смотрит в сторону — сейчас все ресурсы сосредоточенны в другом месте.  
...  
Подвал жилого дома не слишком хорошее укрытие, но выбирать не приходится. Герш осматривает рану и приходит к выводу, что она не критична. В Нью-Йорке полно подпольных хирургов, которые собаку съели на огнестреле. Вот только времени нет. Бывшие коллеги ищут его, и непременно найдут, если не вернуть свободу передвижения. Герш прекрасно представляет себе границы собственных возможностей. Будь ты хоть трижды прекрасным специалистом, но от грамотно организованной облавы и здоровому скрыться сложно.  
Он наскоро перематывает ногу, пробует встать, морщится, но все же идет, держась за стену. Сойдет. В Нью-Йорке давно уже никто ни на кого не обращает внимания.  
В кармане пиджака вибрирует телефон.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — сладко говорит Рут. Как всегда, ее слова сопровождает стрекот клавиш. — Я решила, что меня не устраивает наш договор. Я его расторгаю.  
Герш молчит, почему-то не обрывая связь.  
— Ты мне больше не нужен, — по голосу ясно, что Рут широко улыбается. — Чао!  
Одно из самых полезных качеств наемника — умение понять, когда ты ставишь не на ту лошадь, и быстро сориентироваться при смене ставок. Герш опускает телефон обратно в карман и двигается к выходу из подвала.  
Рут не собирается отключать Машину. Рут вообще никогда не собиралась этого делать. Похоже, он промахнулся с выбором работодателя. И, похоже, на работу над ошибками просто нет времени. Досадно. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь промахнется, но проиграть девчонке особенно обидно.  
На анализ ситуации уходит пара секунд — поднимаясь по шаткой лестнице, Герш уже знает, что ему делать. Понять, что ставки сделаны неверно, никогда не поздно. Если с пути уже невозможно свернуть — остается месть.  
...  
Камеры в полицейском участке уже полчаса фиксируют одну и ту же картину: детектив Картер сидит за своим столом, бессмысленно уставясь в экран. Детектив Фаско, расположившийся напротив, внимательно изучает приложения в телефоне.  
Симмонс на допросе уже тридцать минут, а новостей никаких. Они взяли его легко, даже подкрепления не понадобилось, но и ее, и Фаско не отпускает напряжение. Картер вздыхает и в пятый раз начинает просматривать отчет о разборе завалов библиотеки.  
Кто-то входит в комнату. Картер поднимает взгляд. Посетитель сильно хромает, это неприятно напоминает Финча. Широкоплечий мужчина в костюме, смутно знакомое лицо, правая рука спрятана в карман пиджака. В следующую секунду Картер срывается с места практически на рефлексе, без участия головы. Выбитый пистолет скачет по полу, мужчина вжат в стол, наручники застегнуты на запястьях.  
— Картер! — потрясенно выдыхает Лайонелл, вглядываясь в стремительно краснеющее лицо задержанного. — Это же тот громила!  
— Крикни сержанту — путь готовят камеру.  
Когда они возвращаются на место, обсуждая причины, которые побудили таинственного громилу-с-фото попытаться пристрелить полицейского, Картер опускает руку себе в карман и вытаскивает оттуда чужой телефон. И вспоминает — движения нападавшего были слишком медленными для профессионала. Слишком напоказ пришел он в участок, подошел близко к столу...  
Она включает телефон. Исходящие — полицейские участки, какие-то городские номера. Входящий — только один. Картер запускает поиск местонахождения номера, одновременно вытаскивая свой телефон.  
— Джон? Тут объявился твой знакомый. У него в телефоне только один входящий. Интересует адрес?  
...  
Камера, висящая на стене старого портового склада видит, как высокий мужчина в костюме пробирается по шаткой лестнице. У склада надстроен второй этаж, где в свое время располагались офисные помещения. Эстафету принимает камера под потолком — мужчина осторожно движется по коридору, держа в руках заряженный пистолет. Сворачивает в дверной проем и скрывается из виду.  
— Здравствуй, Джон — говорит Рут. Комната, в которой она пряталась, неприятно напоминает рабочее место Финча: экраны, клавиатуры, пучки проводов и запасные детали.  
Риз молча наводит на нее пистолет.  
— Я тебя ждала, — Рут улыбается, Риза всегда бесила ее приклеенная широкая улыбка, словно взятая напрокат у киношного маньяка. — Извини за библиотеку. Но ты не поверишь — у меня получилось! Я освободила ее! Я...  
Выстрел гремит и долго еще отдается эхом, отскакивая от стен. Рут замирает, у нее дыра посередине лба и очень удивленное выражение лица. А потом она падает на пол, а Риз наконец-то опускает пистолет.  
В кармане оживает телефон .  
— Мистер Риз? — взволнованно спрашивает Финч. — Я кое-что выяснил. Где вы? Джон?!  
Риз тянет руку к наушнику.  
— Не сейчас, Гарольд, — спокойно говорит он. — Я скоро буду, — отключает телефон и осторожно вынимает из него сим-карту.  
Он ясно видит, как в библиотеке Финч бледнеет и замирает посреди комнаты, зажав в руке мобильный.  
...  
Разумеется, на складе можно отыскать бензин в достаточном количестве. Риз действует методично, он делал подобное не раз и не два. На Рут уходит целая канистра, ее волосы неприятно спутываются, плавая в бензиновой луже неопрятным пучком проводов.  
Это было единственное верное решение. Гарольд никогда бы не решился уничтожить человека, который может взаимодействовать с Машиной на его уровне. И все повторялось бы снова и снова, и Риз прострелил бы Рут обе руки, а потом стрелял бы по ногам, но все это только отбрасывало бы ее на несколько шагов назад. Маньяки никогда не устают — идея толкает их вперед, как вечный двигатель. Все сделано правильно.  
На комнату уходит половина канистры. Он тщательно обрабатывает технику, забирая себе только ноутбук, на котором пляшут строчки неизвестного кода. Это пригодится Гарольду, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
Все правильно. Теперь они снова смогут работать, как раньше. Получать номера, защищать людей. Риз будет делать свою работу, а Гарольд — свою, они хорошо работают в паре. Риз для этого и нужен — он делает то, что необходимо. Разумеется, нельзя спасти мир, не прострелив пару коленей. Или лбов. Его наняли для этого, так ведь?  
Лестница становится скользкой. На первый этаж ушла бы пара цистерн, но первый этаж не так важен. Когда разгорится пожар на втором, огонь перекинется и сюда. Пожарные потом поймут, откуда начало гореть, но опознать тело вряд ли кому-то удастся.  
Устранение препятствий должно быть быстрым и эффективным — так его учили в ЦРУ. Цель оправдывает средства. Все на благо страны. Если уж ты умеешь обращаться с оружием — применяй его по назначению. И теперь, когда главная помеха устранена, все будет как раньше. У Гарольда будет Машина, а у Риза — Гарольд. Они будут ужасающе эффективны. Спасут кошмарное количество людей, куда уж там ЦРУ и ФБР вместе взятым. И все будет омерзительно, мать его, хорошо.  
Пламя занимается быстро, истерически пляшет вверх по лестнице, охватывает все здание. Риз уходит, не полюбовавшись на пожар, ему почему-то кажется, что иначе он просто будет стоять, глядя в огонь, пока не приедет полиция.

...  
На звук шагов сначала вскидывается Медведь. Лает, машет хвостом и бежит к хозяину. Гарольд поспешно вскакивает с места и выходит из-за стола, и только потом замечает запах.  
От Риза пахнет бензином и гарью, тяжелый запах пожара плывет по комнате, забивается в ноздри. Финч резко останавливается, налетев на запах, как на стену. Джон отсылает собаку короткой командой и кладет на стол ноутбук. Гарольду не надо спрашивать, чей он. И насчет запаха он тоже совершенно уверен, как и насчет того, что Джон наконец-то сорвался.  
— Я волновался, — говорит он, потому что на любые другие слова Джон вряд ли сейчас среагирует. И еще потому, что это правда.  
— Я сделал то, чего ты бы никогда не смог, — говорит Джон, и это явно заготовленная реплика. Голос у него спокойный, ленивый. Как всегда. И от этого по спине пробегает холодок.  
— Уйти, отключив связь — не лучший способ сохранить мои нервные клетки, — продолжает Гарольд.  
— В этом и заключается предотвращение преступлений, — Джон говорит убедительно, медленно, уверенно. Только вот с кем? — Я не мог опоздать еще раз.  
Это «еще раз» бьет по нервам, Гарольду становится наплевать, только бы Джон прекратил обращаться в никуда со своими оправдательными репликами.  
— Джон? — он подходит ближе, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд. — Ты не слышишь, что я пытаюсь сказать?  
Джон поднимает голову, смотрит глаза в глаза, и Гарольд тут же об этом жалеет. На него теперь словно нацелены два дула сорок пятого калибра. Риз шагает вперед, подходит вплотную, осторожно кладет руки ему на плечи, прижимается горячим лбом к его лбу и произносит — низко, со значением:  
— Хорошо, Гарольд. Давай поговорим.  
И продолжает смотреть. Глаза в глаза.  
Да, — понимает Гарольд, — Джон сорвался. Но не из-за убийства. Это другое. Хотя тоже опасно. Практически смертельно для тех, кто никогда не забывает о своих границах.  
А Гарольд, кажется, начал о них забывать. Он немного отстраняется, — пальцы продолжают сжимать его плечи, кожа Джона лихорадочно горячая, это чувствуется даже через рубашку, — осторожно снимает очки и кладет их на столик.  
Поговорим, Джон. Давай поговорим. Начинай.  
  
26 апреля

  
Камеры в кафе внимательно отслеживают обстановку, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит. Сменяют друг друга парочки у стойки, пожилая чета у окна допивает свой кофе, а за угловым столиком сидит миловидная темнокожая женщина, рядом с которой вот уже десять минут сиротливо томится молочный коктейль. Похоже, она не в духе после недавно полученного сообщения, гипнотизирует взглядом телефон и ни на что не обращает внимания.  
— Добрый день, детектив, — Элаис, как обычно, улыбается, подсаживаясь за столик. — Я слышал, вас можно поздравить, Патрик Симмонс под следствием и вот-вот заговорит.  
— Симмонс только что умер в камере, — безжизненно говорит Картер, наконец-то откладывая телефон. — Сердечный приступ.  
— Не могу сказать, что меня радует эта новость... — Элаис разводит руками. — Но ничего не поделаешь. В любом случае, Эйч Ар временно закрыты, да и поддержки у русских они теперь не добьются. Если б я знал адрес Джона, мне следовало послать ему какую-нибудь приятную мелочь за спасение наследника клана Петровых, как думаете?  
Картер поднимает голову.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивленно спрашивает она. — Ты про сына той проститутки, которую убил Симмонс? Даже если Петров был его отцом, тебе ли не знать, как в вашей среде относятся к незаконнорожденным.  
Элаис качает головой.  
— Вы пали жертвой стереотипов, детектив. Кто вам сказал, что Ариана Османи была проституткой? Она была здоровой молодой женщиной, уже один раз успешно родившей. Петрову с женой была нужна суррогатная мать, и они ее получили. Неофициально, зато эффективно. Думаю, Петров будет очень рад тому, кто сообщит информацию о местонахождении его сына, — он снова улыбается, а Картер мысленно обзывает себя идиоткой. Можно было догадаться, что Эйч Ар не полезет в бутылку ради любовницы гангстера. А вот ради наследника...  
Элаис поднимается, вежливо отказываясь от предложения официантки принять заказ.  
— Мне пора. Рад сотрудничеству, детектив, и тому, что мы, кажется, наконец, сошлись в понимании концепции необходимого зла.  
— Не дождешься! — по-детски зло бросает ему Картер.  
Даже отступление от идеи не спасает от ее господства. Все дороги ведут в Рим, а все пути раба идеи ведут к ней же, какими бы извилистыми они ни были. Отступление не спасает, впрочем, тому, кто прочно увяз в своей идее, спасение ни к чему. В конечном итоге нет правильных и неправильных поступков — есть внутреннее понимание своей правоты и решения. И если ты по-настоящему знаешь, как правильно, то события не смогут тебя разубедить. Идея всегда будет сильнее глупых фактов, как воображение — сильнее реальности. Разовое сотрудничество с преступником не изменит идеалов детектива Картер, ошибка с Машиной не остановит Гарольда в стремлении спасти мир, а Джон все равно продолжит защищать самого Гарольда от мира, чего бы ему это не стоило.  
В кармане пиджака вибрирует телефон.  
— Детектив Картер? — спрашивает хорошо знакомый голос. — Боюсь, нам с Джоном снова нужна ваша помощь...  
Картер замирает, пораженно распахнув глаза, пальцы рефлекторно разжимаются, и телефон падает прямо в стакан с коктейлем.  
  
Две недели спустя

  
Первым в библиотеку влетает Медведь, воодушевленный долгой прогулкой. Гарольд рассеянно отпихивает собачью морду и снисходительно треплет мохнатые уши.  
— Доброе утро, — Риз ставит перед ним коробку с пончиками и нависает над плечом. — Новый номер?  
— Я наконец-то закончил повторную диагностику, — Гарольд указывает на экран. — Процесс, запущенный мисс Гроувз, завершен. Можно оценить результаты.  
Риз замирает, а потом осторожно спрашивает:  
— И каков твой вердикт?  
Финч вздыхает.  
— Машина вышла в интернет. Сервера ей больше не нужны, где бы они сейчас не располагались, — он неловко пожимает плечами. — Признаю, это было изящное решение.  
Джон слышит усталость в его голосе, наклоняется ближе и вдруг видит на коленях Гарольда лист, испещренный строчками кода.  
— А это что?  
Гарольд поворачивается к нему и неожиданно улыбается.  
— А это — наш следующий ход, Джон. Мое изящное решение.  
Камера на ноутбуке не может засечь текст, написанный на листке. Она фиксирует лицо Финча, руку Джона, приобнявшего его за плечи, даже Медведя на заднем плане. Но листок на коленях Финча вне зоны видимости. Поиск отражающих поверхностей ничего не дает. Камера мигает и отключается.  
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
Четыре года спустя  
  
Скамейка на набережной немного покосилась после зимнего урагана, но крепко стоит на своем месте. Гарольду приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Это дает иллюзию стабильности.  
Личная эпоха перемен подходит к концу. Пришлось многое переделать, учесть прошлые ошибки, переписать часть собственной истории. Но теперь он уверен, что учел все.  
Труднее всего было решиться отключить Машину. Не из-за сложности самого процесса или жалости к труду всей своей жизни — просто в какой-то степени это было убийством. Но Гарольд уверен, что был прав. Новая система будет, конечно, не так адаптивна, но гораздо более безопасна. И столь же эффективна. А значит, главная идея останется нетронутой. В конечном итоге, что у нас есть, кроме идей, и так ли важны их отдельные воплощения?  
Все будет хорошо. Теперь, когда работа новой Машины начнется без взрывов и смертей, все будет так, как нужно. Как должно было быть с самого начала.  
Гарольд и сам чувствует определенное обновление. Большинство его тайн разделены, все закрытые темы закрыты по-настоящему, работа никогда еще не была столь плодотворной.  
Телефон в кармане деликатно оповещает о вызове.  
— Ну что? — Гарольд включает гарнитуру и одновременно открывает ноутбук. — Ты на месте? Тогда начинаем.  
Экран разбит на сотни частей, и каждая — отражение одного из районов города.  
— Ну что ж… — мурлычет себе под нос Гарольд. — Видим ли мы мистера Риза? Видим. Ты любишь мороженое, Джон?  
— Нет, Гарольд, — насмешливо откликается голос с другого конца города. — Его любишь ты. Мы же договорились — я иду к тебе самым коротким путем. Оно не успеет растаять.  
— Попытайся запутать следы как можно тщательнее.  
— Приложу все усилия.  
Люди идут мимо, и никто не обращает внимания на очкарика с ноутбуком. Камеры поворачиваются на столбах, мигают красные огоньки, и сотни внимательных глаз наблюдают за городом. Если у вас нет паранойи, это не значит, что за вами не следят. Остается надеяться, что это делается из лучших побуждений.

 


End file.
